Paper Wings
by Moey Monster
Summary: After three years away from Kanoah,Sasuke returns.But everyone has moved on without him,new love has been started and confessions are about to be made.But will one school trip stir up hidden emotions that no-one expected.It's a tale of twists.Sasu x Naru


**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto nor do any of these events happen in the actual series.

**Warnings - **This dose contain Yoai and possibly Yuri.There will be lemons and mature language.

* * *

Golden rays seeped into the dark room. Shuffles of sheets were heard. Wait. Tick. Ring. The sound of classic rock settled into the room as the digital number on the clock flared 7:30am. 'Sweet Child O' Mine' continued to play, a pale hand with long slick fingers reached within the blankets canopy. Shutting off the waking music.

_Here we go..._  
A small grunt was heard as the dark blue plaid sheets slid off the body as it rose.  
Sasuke Uchiha. Age 17.  
The raven walked into the bathroom, washed his face and looked up. The reflection stared back at him. He looked at himself for a long time, cursing his strong resemblance to his older brother, or the Golden Child, with a more freakish hint. Sasuke's right eye was red his left one was normally black. He was born with the discoloration, and because of it. His life was basically hell. He covered it up with a contact lens that was similar to his left eye. But if you looked at him real close, you could see that the contact lens was a little lighter. Then again, who would get close to him? Putting on the contact his pale figure was exposed as he undressed and stepped into the large shower. Three years have passed since he left Kanoah. Three years of a rusty past.

* * *

A paper taco flung threw the air, hitting Chouji right on the nose. He looked up from his bag of tortilla chips. Glaring at the blonde who was flashing a big foxish-grin .Kiba roared with laughter and patted Naruto roughly on the shoulder. One of the other kids standing at the door ran to his seat.  
**"Kakashi-sensei is coming!!"**

Everyone bolted to their seat, sitting like perfect angels. Kakashi walked in and placed his things on his desk.  
**"I appreciate you guys acting like you did nothing."**

He said, smiling warmly with that black mask over his mouth. It was a wonder why he wore such a thing. It was more of a wonder of what was under it.  
**"Alright, well before we get started. We have a new student."**

Kakashi signaled Sasuke to walk in. He steps forward and all eyes are on him. Everyone's eyes were the size of saucers, Naruto's jaw drops. His childhood rival was back.  
**"Sasuke, you seat is behind...Shino. He's sitting right next to Naruto."**

Silently, he walked down the row of desks, eyes still on him. Taking his seat behind Shino, Kakashi coughed and got everyone's attention.  
**"Welcome Sasuke. Moving on, the school board thought since you all somewhat survived the finals. That we're thinking of taking a trip to Kaikulu. It's a tropical island that is known for water parks..."**

The classroom filled with awe and cheer.  
_Yes! This is the perfect time to be alone with Ino! I can finally confess my love to her. _Naruto thought smiling. He had gotten over Sakura when she was serious about Gaara. It had open up strong feeling for the female blonde. Kakashi coughed once more and everyone looked at him again.

"**The school is willing to pay for half of it. But you guys have to pay for the rest. Today, you are to come up with a fundraiser idea to earn the half. You have to make 900 for everyone to go."**

"**What!? 900 dollars!" **Naruto screamed. Kakashi nodded and turned towards the door.

"**You guys have the entire class time to set up a fundraiser."**He said looking at his watch and walking out of the classroom. Sakura, Ino, Temari, and TenTen walked to the front of the class.

"**Alright. Let's come up for a theme. Any ideas?"**Sakura asked. Everyone started giving out ideas and Ino wrote them on the board. Sasuke sighed lightly and took out his journal. He began to write freely in it, he did this a lot. He had taken up writing to free his emotions so that they didn't stay bottled up. Naruto was screaming out ideas here and there. When Ino quieted him, he sat own sullenly. The blonde looked over his shoulder towards Sasuke, who was writing and busy in his thoughts. Naruto gave him a semi-threatening look, and turned around in his seat.

"**Why did you come back?" **He asked in his husky voice.

Sasuke kept scribbling down, he didn't look up. Drawing complimentary pictures with his writing.

"**Because I can…" **He responded, turning a page on his journal. Naruto growled lowly at his lame response. He huffed and turned away. _Whatever...I don't need to get involved with him anyway. Loser jerk. _He thought and looked at all the themes on the board. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who had his back turned to him. He stared at him, _When did this happen…._He asked himself, looking down at what he wrote and drew. The words were foreign to what he usually writes.

'_**Here I am, back in the past. Is it really the past again? Or has the past moved on without me. Familiar faces crowed me. Yet, there is one. Only one that stands out. Someone that had lit a deadly flame in me. Constantly, fighting. Hating. But that was the past, or am I still in it? Has nothing been resolved .My outer shell protects me, but harms others in the process. There is no reason for me to care, but I do.'**_

Staring at his words, Sasuke sighed, and then he heard his name. Looking up, Ino walked over to him smiling.

"**So Sasuke-kun. We're going with a carnival fundraiser. You want to be in the kissing booth with me?"**

She asked looking at him hopefully. At first, Sasuke didn't want any part of this trip. But if he went he'd be away from his parents for two whole weeks. He looked at the board at the other open booths. The dunking booth seemed like the only one.

"**I rather be at the dunking booth…" **He said looking back down, Sakura wrote down his name.Naruto quickly stood up. He looked down and shyly asked.

"**Um…I'll be in the kissing booth with you, Ino-chan."** He asked timidly.

"**No thanks Naruto, I can do it alone."**She said and turned around after being shot down.Naruto frowned and sat down.Sakura wrote Naruto's name on the board.

"**Well, there's a spot in the dunking booth Naruto.That will be Sasuke's and yours booth."**

"**What! I don't want to be in the same booth as him!"**

"**Well it's either that or no booth for you."**

Sakura stated firmly.Naruto growled and sat down. It was a double hit. Shot down by Ino, now he had to work with that damn Sasuke geek. The bell rang and everyone scattered out.Sasuke got up and walked out of the class and into the sidewalk.Naruto tried to catch up to him. But the crowed pushed him in the other direction.Naruto finally freed himself from the crowed and turned to walk in the same direction he saw Sasuke walking._ He probably lives where all those rich houses are._ He thought and went in that direction. Entering the neighborhood.

Sasuke separated from the intense crowed and headed down the street. Taking the long way to his home. Glancing at his watch, it was already 5pm.Which meant that Father was home.Sighing, he walked slower. He suddenly felt the pain in his chest. He knew exactly what it was. He clutched his chest, as his body fell against the wall and slid to the floor. He began to breathe heavily._ It'll all be over soon. It'll all be over soon…_His breathing became harder, as he painfully waited for the pain to subside like it always did.Naruto turned the corner, and saw a figure on the floor. Recognizing the hair from the back, his heart suddenly leaped._Sasuke! Why is he on the floor like that!?_Naruto dashed down the walk towards Sasuke.The pain in his chest started to lower, until he noticed the sound of racing steps. He turned his head, and didn't believe who was running towards him._Naruto..._Naruto slowed down by Sasuke's side.

Sasuke looked away, the pain left. He stood up on his own.

"**Why are you here…" **He asked rather coldly.

"**I was trying to tell you something after class, so I followed you here. Are you okay?"**

"**I'm fine. What do you want?"**

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's attitude._ He still a jerk._

"**Well, I just want to let you know, I'm not going to be the one getting dunked."**

"**Afraid of water still, dobe..."**

"**No! I just don't want to get wet! And don't call me that teme!"**

"**Whatever…I'll do it then."**

"**Good…So where do you live anyway."**

"**Don't you have somewhere to be…?"**

"**No. Why you want me to go?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Fine! I'm out then."**

Naruto stomped away, Sasuke watched him as he left.Sighing, and he headed for home. The large gates opened for him. He could see his Father's car in the far driveway. The maid opened the door for him and he walked in, leaving his shoes at the entrance. He walked up to the second floor and went into his room. Locking the door. He looked out his window, he was able to see the school from there, the students looked like little specks, dotting the place. He suddenly heard a violent bashing of his door.Sasuke spun 

around and looked at the door._ Here we go again….._He thought. He heard the shaking of the lock and the door swung open.

There he was. The monster. A crystal clear bottle of Vodka was in one hand. Eyes were large and wild, like a mad unknown beast. The raven braced himself; his eyes gleamed of drunken range.

"**I told you to be home by four!"**

Sasuke frowned and backed up a bit. When his Father was drunk, he made up such meaningless problems. It was amazing how ridiculous there were sometimes.

"**Answer me you little bastard!"**

He screamed and swung the bottle, getting Sasuke right in the left side of his jaw. He fell to the floor and suddenly a series of familiar kicks pounded his stomach and back. He just lied there helplessly. There was no use in fighting back. This continued for around ten minutes, until the drunk grew bored and walked out with his Vodka. Sasuke just laid there, blood coming out of his mouth. He wore a tired face, but he stood up. Even thought it just sent him into a sudden shock of serious pain, he forced himself to get up. Wobbling over to the bathroom he coughed the blood and did his best to clean himself in the shower. Just waiting. For the next day to arrive.

* * *

**Moey's Sticky Note: **

Squeee!!It's finally finished.This is my first Naruto story.I heart reviews so I'd like to now if this plot is worth finishing.

While do do that,enjoy this short-side story.

* * *

**Naruto + Internetz Crazies.**

**_Loading..._**

**_Logging in..._**

_**Welcome to Cree Messenger.**_

_**You have been invited to ' Group Mewz '**_

**Hokage Naruto** - ty 4 the invite sakura!!

**SakuMew - **I didn't invite you!And type decent,geez.

**N e j i - **I invited him.

**SakuMew - **What! Why!?

**N e j i - **Just to piss you off. :)

**OoHina :DoO - **That isn''t nice Onee-chan...

**Ne j i - **Sush...

**S h i k a Lazy - **...How troublesome...

**SakuMew - **OMG!! Sasuke is online!!

**Hokage Naruto - **aww man! dont invite that lozer.

**SakuMew - **Shut up Naruto!And spell right!

_**SakuMew is inviting Sasu.**_

**Hokage Naruto - **Damnit!

**S h i k a Lazy - **Hey has Mari.Teme been online?

**Sasu. - **She was online like an hour ago...

**N e j i - **Sasu?

**Sasu. - **I didn't feel like typing my whole name...

**SakuMew - **HI SASUKE!!

**Sasu. - **...

**To be continued...(DUN DUN DUN!!)**

* * *

Copyright to Moey Monster© all rights reserved.


End file.
